


Suffocating

by SplinterDirk



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Gen, a hint of confort, fight, mostly a drabble, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterDirk/pseuds/SplinterDirk
Summary: Morty and Rick fight, and it ends with Rick hugging Morty.
Kudos: 18





	Suffocating

Rick and Morty had been fighting in their apartment for the past 3 hours. It started when Rick suggested another adventure, Morty had said he hadn't wanted to go. Which normally Rick would accept and either cancel the whole thing or go by himself. But today Rick was persistent in it. And Morty finally snapped at him about it. It went from fighting about the trip to other things Rick or Morty were guilty of. To finally this.   
"Ah geeze Rick, your just so suffocating!" Morty yelled throwing his hands up.   
Rick froze in his place for the first time during the fight.   
"I'm what Morty?" He asked, as if the words weren't ringing in his ears.   
"Your suffocating."   
Rick turned on his heels, toward his room. "Fine. Enjoy your alone time." He said and walked to his room shutting the door more calmly than Morty expected, and sat on his bed.   
Morty sighed, still fuming but deciding to go make himself comfortable on the couch and let Rick do whatever this guilt trip was.   
After about five minutes, Rick pulled out his portal gun and shot it at the wall, getting up he walked through it, going to get more alcohol before disappearing into a dimension him and Morty had spent a lot of time goofing off in, sitting alone on the ground and opening the first bottle.  
Morty fumed on the couch for another fifteen minutes before turning on the tv.   
After an hour, Morty went to Ricks room to see if he was truly alone in the house or not, and found an empty room as he suspected.   
At first this didn't bother him, but as he stared into the room, he found himself crying. Worrying that Rick had decided to pack up and leave Morty because of their fight. After all, hadn't his mom said he did the same to her all those years ago?   
He walked into the room and grabbed a lab coat that lay balled up in a corner of the room, and laid in Ricks bed. Wondering how long it would be before he'd see Rick again.   
Morty fell asleep holding the dirty lab coat to his face.   
Once Rick was completely plastered, he decided he wanted to lay in his bed and pass out. He stood up empty bottles littering the ground at his feet, and he shot a portal before going home. Walking through the portal he had a bit of a shock though, Morty laying in his bed.   
He sighed, wondering if Morty was still mad, but far to drunk to let it stop him from curling up behind Morty in his bed, and holding him.   
The words Morty had said echoing in his skull as he held Morty, the one person he'd let in after all of these years. Ricks weren't supposed to get attached, and here he was letting his heart ache over his Morty. He closed his eyes and passed out, hoping the morning might be better.


End file.
